Elements
by kikyohater92
Summary: This is my friend's story becuase she cannot access fanfiction.It is basically not related to the episodes though...better summary later!


**Hey ya'll. This is my friend's fanfic, she wanted me to post it under my name but it is completely her ideas and not my story at all. Except for a few words, which I added since I revise this damn thing (and type it) Sorry Inurocker5 if you don't like my added words!**

Elements

By: Inurocker5

The Prologue

Inuyasha.

Inuyasha of Fire was born and raised in Feudal Japan. His father, a great and powerful demon, died protecting his life and his mother's, sacrificing his own. His mother, a beautiful young maiden, too died, but she passed on due to sickness. Inuyasha was only five years old.

He found his best friend Miroku a few months after his mother's decease. At the time, he had been living solitary, and upon meeting Miroku, the monk in training gave him some food and a promise of friendship. They became instant best friends.

When Inuyasha was six, he and Miroku were told of their powers by Miroku's grandfather. Then he proceeded to train them, using their abilities to their full extent.

Inuyasha had been through a lot, and as he matured, his personality became known to be like his power, fire. Just like the flame, you can sometimes get close enough to feel warmth, but it can turn around and burn you. On rare occasions, Inuyasha can't control his temper, but he is working on it. But, what can you expect from someone who forever has a fire burning inside of him?

Kagome.

Kagome of Earth was also born and raised in Feudal Japan, except from a different part of the country. She learned of her powers over the earth recently, on her fourteenth birthday. Unfortunately, her powers are triggered by her emotions, which vary easily. Whenever Kagome turns angry or sad, earthquakes, mudslides, and other such dangerous things happen. This causes her to move from place to place a lot.

She trusts in no one but her mother, who is the most understanding type of person, a trait in which her daughter inherited. Kagome's father tragically died the same time she was told of her abilities, her fourteenth birthday. As she was informed of her powers, her emotions broke and she created an earthquake. Her mother survived. Her father did not. For this reason Kagome blames herself for her father's demise, and the guilt haunts her, despite her mother's protests that it was not her fault.

As you may be able to tell, Kagome is stubborn. Her personality is much like a flower, you must exercise patience for it to open up and reveal its secrets. Kagome gets along well with pretty much everyone, except for a few squabbles with Inuyasha, whom mostly no one can understand.

Miroku.

Miroku of Air was born and raised in Feudal Japan, in a remote monastery. Like mentioned earlier on, he learned of his air powers with Inuyasha, and he too was at the age of six. His grand father, also a monk, trained him and Inuyasha hard, sometimes making them work days at a time to build up their endurance.

His personality is much like air, full of spirit and freedom. Even too much freedom at times. Yet, despite his upbringing in all things holy, Miroku is perverted and is always lecherous. Abusing his ability, he uses air to lift girls' skirts and then he looks up them, pretending to be an innocent bystander.

Miroku decided at a very young age he wanted to follow in his predecessors' footsteps and become a monk. So, including his training in his air powers, he has to train in the art of holy acts. He may not be the purest monk at times, but a monk nonetheless. What can you expect, the sky offers no boundaries.

Sango.

Sango of Water was born and raised in Feudal Japan, a demon slayer. She found out about her abilities when her grandmother, Alia, informed her of them at the age of nine. Alia continued to help her train, both in the art of her powers and demon slayer, Alia being a retired slayer.

Alia had the power over water two generations before but a tragedy occurred and she lost her control over it, thus forever making her ordinary. Now she is powerless but swings a pretty mean cane at anyone who offends her granddaughter about her special powers. She is very wise and knows pretty much everything on how to help Sango reach her potential as the woman over water.

Sango's personality is very vibrant and she is much like the water in which she controls. She can be as rough as a raging river or as calm as a bubbling brook. She gets along okay with mostly everyone except Miroku, whom she has dubbed 'Hentai Miroku.' Many a time will you hear a slap echo across the land as a very naughty monk gets his punishment.

These four friends are burdened with the task of reigning supreme control over the elements, and their journey is long and tiresome, filled with emotional confrontations and a few unexpected surprises.

But that is to be told in the next chapter.

**Okay people, like I mentioned like thirty times earlier, this is my friends fanfic. I am only posting it under my name because she cannot access The only things that I do to this story are revise, edit, and type. The plot and mainly everything are completely her ideas. **

**Thanks and please review or else my friend will think I did something weird to her story. (Cause I threatened to)**

**kikyohater92 **


End file.
